Danny Phantom and Harry Potter: A Ghost and Wizard Crossover
by swimmjacket
Summary: Danny Phantom was enjoying life, things were back to normal. But then Death Eaters attack! Danny, Sam, and Tucker journey to England to help out the Order. This is set after TUE (Danny's family survived) and During the OotP. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is set after TUE, Danny has developed his new powers of ice, transportation, duplication, and healing. Danny's family is still in the dark except for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Danny's P.O.V.

I was flying high above Amity Park, I loved my midnight fly overs. I could actually think and take a breath for once. I looked at the clock tower and saw it was a little past 10:00, I began flying home and landed on the ops center and was about to transform when I saw a dude in a black cloak and mask "And who are you?" I said "I represent a very powerful person ghost." he said "He wishes to purify the world and sees you for your true potential"

I didn't like the way he said purify "What does that mean? It sound like you want to kill innocent people." i said my eyes glowing

"These people have disgraced our world and it needs to be purified." He said "No thanks, I have a policy of protecting people and not working with crazed fruit loops. Now leave." I growled holding up my already glowing hand.

"This wasn't an offer you ca refuse, you will be coming with me." He raised his arm with a stick

"News flash fruit loop, Sticks and Stones don't hurt me!" I said speeding up ready to fire an eco-blast

Then he yelled some weird words I saw a flash of light and felt pain, just pain. I didn't know how he had hurt me but I felt like my body was on fire in a pile of knives. I screamed my head off wishing the pain would stop. Then it did. I looked up white and black spots clouding my vision. I saw two guys fighting, except they were flicking their wrists, shouting weird words, and flashes of light were dancing across them. I slowly got up, and took a deep breath. Whoever the other guy was, he was helping me. I flew forward and started shooting eco-blasts.

The guy in black turned and screamed some more words, but I was prepared. I created an eco-shield and deflected the blast, giving enough time for the other guy to throw some more light at the guy forcing him away in a cloud of black smoke.

"Thanks, who was that guy? And who are you?" I asked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin, I was sent here to inform you about my world, and ask for your help. That was a Death Eater, he represents the opposing side in our war."

"Well Remus, thanks for saving me, but you have some explaining to do." I said

"Call me Lupin, You see, I come from Britain. I am a wizard, yes magic is real. There is a dark wizard that wishes to enslave all muggles and destroy all half bloods and muggle born wizards. i am apart of the Order of the Phoenix, we oppose him and fight him every step of the has found out about you and wishes to harness your special powers, we came to stop him from harming you and ask you to join our side."

"If this dude is as bad as you say, I think I should help you. And what are muggles and muggle borns?" I asked

"They are non magical people and wizards born into non magical wizards." Lupin said. "Well, if I go, I need to bring along some friends, i want to make sure they are safe and they are the my team." I said

"Of coarse, who would they be?" Lupin asked "Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley." I said.

"I will consult with the Order, but I see no problem. I will contact them in the morning. How will I contact you? Danny Fenton can contact me. No, I need to go, thanks for the help." I said, flying off

Lupin then disappeared into thin air. And I went to my room to take a well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed, still exhausted from last nights fight. I called Sam and Tucker and told them everything that happened and they came over.

"Danny, magic isn't real!" Tucker said. "Really Tuck? You believe in ghosts but not magic? Also, doesn't Desiree use magic?" Sam said. "Danny, I trust you, and if you say we need to go, we will go. Right Tucker."

"Ya, we got your back Danny." Tucker said. "Danny! Sam! Tucker! Can you come down here, theres a man that wants to speak to you." My mom called.

We walked down and I saw Lupin. "Hello, you must be Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I am Remues Lupin. I was told you could help me out with a problem."

"Umm, sure?" I said, playing dumb "What exactly would that be?"

"You see, I am a wizard. Yes, magic does exist. My world is in danger, a dark wizard threatens to destroy everything. I represent the Order of the Phoenix, we fight him and his Death Eaters. We need your help."

"Why do you need Danny and his friends? I can't allow them to go off and risk there lives! They are kids!" My mom said.

"I was told by Danny Phantom, that they would be of great help." Lupin said.

"Phantom! You can't trust that devious ghost!" My parents yelled. "Hm, interesting. He seems like the hero around here, he helped me last night. But I digress, I do feel magic in this house, interesting. Might I try something?" Lupin asked.

I held my breath, was it my ghost powers? Lupin pulled 3 sticks, no wands, out of his cloak. He walked over and handed each of us one. "NOw just flick your wrist." We all did and Green sparks shot out of mine and purple out of Sam's. Tucker's didn't do anything at first but after a while gave off blue sparks.

"Amazing! YOu must have some small amount of magical blood, I wonder why you haven't been enrolled in the American School of Magic."

"Wait? Are Danny, Sam, and Tucker all wizards? And whats this about a school?" My mom asked.

"Well you see at age 11, young witches and wizards are enrolled in a magical school. In Britain, we have Hogwarts. Phantom must have know somehow you have magical abilities. Now come the hard part. We must depart to Britian, Pahntom requested your help and since you have magical powers i must take you over to Hogwarts. I wouldn't do this without your permission, but I urge you, they will be safe with the Order, they need to be trained." Lupin said. "Futhermore, you will need to go into hidding, the Dark Lord will torture you to find our whereabouts. We can set up a safe house for you in Virginia."

"We will allow Danny to go, but I can't speak for the other parents. I trust you Lupin, please protect my son." My mom said. "We trust you, and will pack up and go to Virginia."

"Excellent, I will go to the others at once. Danny? Might I have a word?" Lupin said and we walked out

"Phantom said you could contact him?" Lupin said. "Ya, um, you see, He saved my life once so I help him out giving him weapons, access to the ghost portal, and other information." Rubbing my neck, I said no lie, Phantom had saved me(us?) and I used the portal, and weapons.

"Well, might you contact him and ask if we meet out here? We must speak of travel plans and the new developments." he said,

"Sure, will do." I said still rubbing my neck.

*FLASHFORWORD*

I had just gotten back from Valerie's. I couldn't leave Amity unprotected. It hadn't gone well at first

_I flew through the wall and turned visible. Valerie was lifting weights "Phantom!" She yelled_

_"Wait! Wait! I come in peace! Please! We need to talk!" I said. She was reaching for her weapons "Nothing to talk about ghost!"_

_"Wait! I am leaving Amity!" _

_That stopped her for a moment "What?" _

_"Look, I have to take care of some business, across the world. I won't be in Amity for a while. I need you to protect the town with Danielle."_

_"Why should I trust you?" She asked. "Why would I lie? Look, you may not see me as the hero, but I am. Just, look after the town with Danielle, keep each other safe. Ok?"_

_"Fine, but you owe me Phantom" She said and I flew out. _

I was flying back from the mayor's. I had to tell Vlad what was going on or he would release the hounds to find me and my mom.

_"Hey Fruit Loop!" I yelled and Vlad and he turned around from his mayor desk."What is it Daniel? I am busy!" _

_"Look, I am leaving the US, i can't tell you why or where I will be but you have to trust me." _

_"Why would I do that me dear boy?" Vlad sneered. "Because if you on't me and my mom will be in grave danger." Vlad's eyes went wide._

_"What? You and Maddie is danger?" _

_"Yes, people are after us, I have to go and stop them. Just try and stop your fruitloopish plans for a couple months? Ok? I promise we will be safe as long and you don't interfere!" _

_"Ok Daniel, a somewhat truce, but if harm comes to you or your mother. Well, you know."_

_"Whatever cheese head."_

I had already called Dani on the Phantom Phone and told her what was going on. She wanted to come at first, but was glad when she found out she was working with Valerie.

I saw Lupin and landed. "Danny said you wanted to talk?" I said.

"Yes, it seems those teens have magical abilties, did you know?" Lupin asked

"Um, Yes! Yes, thats why i recruited them. When are we leaving for Britain?" I said, getting to the point.

"I have arranged for a unknown port key, its a magical form of transportation we use. We will leave tomorrow at noon. Please inform the others. I have business to attend to, concerning our trip." Lupin said and disappeared. I flew to Sam's and Tucker was already there

"Hey Danny! How was talking to Valerie and Vlad?" Sam said. "Good, I guess, the town is protected and shutting down the portal will help. But we leave a noon tomorrow."

"Great, what do you think these wizards will be like?" Tucker said. Both of there parents agreed, they thought they Sam, Tuck and I were being enrolled in an elite boarding school.

"See you tomorrow, I am off for my last midnight flight for a while. Want to keep my identity a secret."

I flew off enjoying the cool night air.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's P.O.V.

I had actually gotten a good nights sleep for once. I packed clothes, ghost weapons, the thermos, and some of my books on NASA. Sam and Tucker had already arrived and were eating some Nasty Burger breakfast they had gotten on the way here. I thanked Sam for also grabbing me some and went to shut off the ghost portal. My parents and Jazz had already left for Virginia and of coarse my dad forgot to turn off the portal. I scaned my hand and unplugged the portal from the eco-reactor.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Lupin "Hello, we are all ready, Phantom said something about a port key? What is that?" I asked, still playing dumb.

"Yes, its a mode o transportation we use to teleport from one place to another. It is usually disguised as a simple object and ours will be leaving soon. Can you contact Phantom and tell us to meet us here?"

"Umm, you see, umm, Phantom... asked me.. to..he is actually traveling... in this Thermos! Yup, he is in here, he is trying to conserve energy and this is the best way to do so!" I said pulling the thermos out of my backpack.

"Really?" Lupin looked a little skeptical "Well I have never traveled with a ghost like him, so if he thinks it to be best."

"Yes, um, can we go now" Rushing to change the topic.

"Of coarse, Ms. Sam. Mr. Tucker, if you would follow me."

We all walked outside and saw a old shoe. "is that it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now everyone have everything? Good. Now grab hold in three. two. one. NOW!"

We all grabbed the shoe at the same time and I felt like I was being sat on by Dora in her dragon form. Then black turned to light and i could breath agian. i looked up at two building labled 11 and 13.

"Here, read this, but don't say it aloud.

I read the piece of paper with Sam and Tucker looking over my shoulder.

I looked up and saw the building numbered 12.

"Cool! How? Magic?" Lupin nodded and we headed inside.

The place was dark and damp, with dust almost everywhere.

"What is this place?" I asked. "This is the headquaters for the Order. Right now, its a little packed, but we should be able to find beds for you all. There is a meeting tonight I would like you all to attend along with Phantom."

"Great, we will get him when we have settled in." Sam said. A red haired women was walking toward us "Hello Remus! Who would these be? i am Molly Weasley by the way." She said with a warm smile

"Hi, i am Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Sam Manson"

"Tucker Foley"

"Nice to meet you all, dinner will be in a few, Danny and Tucker, you can room with Harry and Ron. Sam dear, you can room with Hermione and Ginny. Here let me get your bags"

She waved her wand and our suitcases disappeared "Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Can you come down here?"

Right then A red haired boy with freckles, a frizzy brown haired girl, a red headed girl, and a boy with dark messy hair like mine but with green eyes and glasses, he also had a lightning scar on his forehead.

"This is Ron and Ginny, my children, with Harry and Hermione. Could you please show them to your rooms, they will be staying with us for the rest of the summer."

"Sure mum, come on, we will give you the tour." Ron said and we followed him up the stairs. Hermione and Ginny took Sam to thier room and Ron and Harry took us to ours. We saw two bunk beads "I call top!" Tucker and Ron both said.

"Sure, hey, since we have a while before dinner. Where are you guys from? You have accents" Ron said.

"America, Lupin came and asked us to help." I said.

"Cool, but why? You guys look about the same age as me and Harry." Ron said.

"Well, in our town, we sorta have a ghost problem. We and a ghost hero Danny Phantom fight them and prtect the town. Some evil dude wanted to use Phantom so we can here to stop him" I said.

"Ghost problem? Like what? All the ghosts here can't do any harm. They can't even touch you!" Harry said.

"Well all of ours are tangible, and can do lots of damage." I said.

"Cool, so where is this Phantom? And are you guys wizards?" Harry asked.

"Phantom will join us shortly, but ya we are sorta wizards." I replied "Sorta?" Ron asked, looking puzzled. "We all have some magic but i think it was because of the paranormal activity in our town." I said. "Dinner!" Mrs. Weasly yelled.

"Comming mum!Come on guys! Food!" Ron said and we all rushed down the stairs.

We sat down at the biggest table ever and everyone crowded around. "Eat up, you must be tired." Mrs. Weasey said and we all ate till our bellies hurt.

"That was great! Thanks!" I said. "So, American wizards. What kind of magic do you have?" Two red haired twins asked

"um, not much. i guess" I said.

"Well, allow us to introduce ourselves"

"Im Fred" "Im George" "Twins extraordinaire!" they said in sync "So are you all muggle borns?" Fred asked

"Ya, i guess. so are you all in the order?" I asked "No, they are not. Sorry Danny, all the ADULTS are in the Order. Dumbledore should be arriving soon."

Just as she said that an old an in colorful robes "Hello, all. Ah! These must be the ones from America. Hello, i am Albus Dumbledore." He said extending his hand. We all shook it "Nice to meet you." i said.

"May we borrow the drawing room Sirius?" Dumbledore asked to the scraggly man sitting near Harry. "Of coarse"

The 4 of us walked into the room and Dumbledore shut the door. "Now, I was told you were all undiscovered witches and wizards." And that you could contact Phantom."

"Yes, um, you see." I said rubbing my neck. I was unsure of telling this dude my secret "Its alright Danny. Here, I swear I will not tell anyone you tell me in this room."

"Ok, well. I don't think we are wizards actually. And I can contact Phantom. Um, just don't freak out." I stepped back and two rings of light surrounded my waist and traveled in opposite directions my clothes were replaced with my black and white jumpsuit. My hair turned snow white and my eyes turned into a glowing green. "You see i am Danny Phantom."

"Amazing, how was this possible?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you see. My parents are ghost hunters, they created a portal to the Ghost Zone, a place where all ghosts live. It didn't work and they were so sad, I tried fixing it. My dad, of coarse put the on button inside the portal and I accidentally turned it on. I was transformed, half-killed, infused with ghost DNA, whatever! I then had the powers of a ghost and could still transform back to human. Sam and Tucker were there when it happened and have helped me out along the way. We fight the ghosts threatening our town."

"Thank you or telling me Danny, i promise not to tell, but i think you should tell the others in the Order at tonight's meeting. i think it would be best if you didn't keep any secrets. Now, they will be sure to keep yours if you decide to tell. But this is your decision. Now, what powers do you have?" He asked

"Well, i have the basics, intangibility, flight, eco-rays and can form other thing with my eco-energy. I also have ice-powers, a ghost wail, teleporation, and duplication"

"Can I see?" Dumbledore asked. "Sure, except for the ail, It is like a last resort thing that would deafen you and drain me."

I jumped off the ground, turned invisible, then visible. "I can also over-shadow, which means take over a body without them knowing or having any memories of it." I flew into Tucker

"Hi! Im Tucker Foley" I said through Tucker and made him do a quick moonwalk and flew out "Why do you always do that to me!" Tucker yelled.

I created a snowball in my hands and threw it at him I teleported behind Dumbledore and created 4 of me and then transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Amazing! Truely amazing! Thank you for showing me Danny and trusting me. Now, let us go to the meeting." We walked out of the room and into the cleared Dinning room.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's P.O.V.

We all walked out of the room and saw that everyone had finished eating. "Has everyone arrived?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, they are all waiting for you in the meeting room. Everyone else, to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But mom!" The twins complained "We are of age!"

"But still in school!" She said. "Molly, they are of age, they can still sit in on the meeting." Mr. Wealsey said. "Fine, everyone else to bed!"

"Hey! i deserve to know whats going on!" Harry said. "He has a right to know." Sirius said.

"Fine, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, bed!"

"But Harry will just tell us everything! Right mate?" Ron said. "Fine. Ginny BED!" Mrs. Weasley. Ginny grumbled and went upstairs.

We all walked into the meeting and I saw a group of wizards and witches in colorful robes all turn to us. Dumbledore walked to the front and began speaking "Now, the main order of business today is the introduction of our new allies. Danny, Samantha, and Tucker form America." He gestured to us and we walked up towards him. "I will allow them to talk about themselves." Dumbledore said, sitting down.

"Um Hi? My name is Danny Fenton, not Daniel, not Dan, Danny." I said. "Sam Manson, call me Samantha and you and my boot will get real acquainted."

"Tucker Foley, techno-geek extrodinare!" Tuck said smiling. "And why are they here exactly? Don't get me wrong, I like the girl especially, but why?" A pick haired women said. "Oh, Its Tonks by the way."

I turned to Dumbledore and he nodded. "Well my parents are ghost hunters, the main experts in their fields." I looked at Sam and Tuck and they both nodded. I took a deep breath, "And I am her because Voldemort wants me." I said.

"Why?" Harry spoke up. I took another breath "Because I am a halfa and he wants to use me." I said.

"Whats a halfa?" A crazied eyed man in shabby clothes asked. "I am not fully human. i am half ghost."

"Thats not possible!" the same man said. "Oh i assure you its possible." i said. "Prove it boy."

"Ok but don't freak out." I said feeling the blue rings appear around my waist and move up my body. The black and white jumpsuit appeared along with my snow white hair and glowing green eyes **(he could walk through walls disappear and fly! He was much more unique than the other guys! Sorry! had to!)**

Everyone in the room gasped, well except for Sam, Tucker, and Dumbledore. "My name is Danny Phantom, I am half ghost, half human."

"How did you get this way? I mean, if its not to personal." Tonks said. "Wel my parents are both human and I was born human. About a year ago my parents decided to start up a project from thier college days, the ghost portal. They tried to open a portal to the Ghost Zone, a place where ghosts live. It didn't work and they looked, just so sad. I went in trying to see if I could fix it and of course I hit the on button."

"Wait, the on button was INSIDE the portal?" George/Fred asked. "Ya, my parents, well my dad isn't that smart sometimes. Now, when i hit the button I was shocked with eco-energy. It felt like days but it was only a couple of seconds. Afterwords, I found out my DNA had been altered, now half was ghost. I can still transform into my human form,but I can also transform into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. I then protected my town from ghosts." Everyone looked at me with their mouths open.

"Wow kid. So what powers do you have?" Tonks said.

"The usual, flight, eco-blast, invisibility, intangibility. I also have ice, healing, duplication, teleportation, and a few others."

"What is that eco stuff you keep mentioning?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "its the stuff ghosts are made from. It powers ghost weapons and is the energy of ghosts everywhere."

"Dumbeldore said you all were wizards? And so did Remus, how is that possible?" Mad-eye said.

"Well i believe the 'magic' was from my ghost powers. We had a mishap with a map in the ghost zone once, Sam was accused of being a witch in Salem Mass. I think she might be a witch."

"Wait a second? How did you get to Salem Mass during the witch hunts?" Remus said. "Well natural portals to the ghost zone open up, they can transport you to any place or time. With Tucker her, we had a run in with a wish granting ghost that gave him ghost powers. It didn't turn out well and we were able to save him. i think a little bit of that magic is still in him."

"Crazy! So are you gonna help us defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Ya, I don;t care that he threatened me, but he threatened my family, friends, and town. I will stay and help as much as I can." I said proudly.\

"Well, that was the main part of our agenda for tonight. Everyone is dismissed." Dumbeldore said.

We all headed upstairs into our rooms. After a while i heard a knock on the door and Hermione, Ginny, Sam, and the twins walked in.

"Sorry to bother you, but we wanted to talk." Fred said.

"Sure, what about?" I said sitting up. "We wanted to know about you, ghosts, everything" George said.

"Ok, how about a friendly game of ask a question, get a question. We get to ask a question about the wizarding world, and you get to ask one about ghosts. Deal?" i said. The wozards exchanged some glances "Sure."

"You first." i said as Sam and Tucker both sat on my bed with the twins pulling up chairs for them and Ginny with harry, Ron, and Hermione on the bed across from us.

"What powers do ghosts have?" Ron asked.

"The usual, like I said downstairs, but evreyone is different. Some have ice powers like me, some musical, some technological." I said.

"Now, whats the connection between Voldemort and Harry?" i said.

Harry explained his tale, going through the attempted killing, his first four years at Hogwarts, and Voldemort coming back.

"Thats crazy man." i said "How many ghosts have you fought?" Fred and George asked.

"I couldn't tell you if I tried, I hav been fighting them twice of 3 times daily for over a year."

"Wow! You are hard core!" Ron said. At that moment Mrs. Weasley walked in "What is going on here! Everyone bed!" She yelled and everyone rushed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up and changed. I went down stairs with Tucker and Sam, as she was already getting out of her room we we were walking down. When we got down, Mrs. Weasley filled me and Tucker's plates with meat and eggs, then giving Sam some vegetables and tofu eggs. The other teens came down and were given breakfast.

"So, Danny, can we ask you some more questions?" Ron said. "Sure" I garbled with my mouth full of food.

"Oh no you don't! We have a busy day of cleaning ahead of us. Danny, Sam, and Tucker dear, I was hoping you would also help out if you wanted to." She said turning to us. "Sure, we would be happy." I replied. "Perfect! Now, we have a couple jobs I will divide between you all."

Mrs. Wealsey gave me and Sam dusting along the staircase, with Tucker working with the twins on some jinxed items in another room.

We got our cleaning supplies and began working. Sam muttered how the place was fine as is (by goth standards) we got to one dusty curtain and I pulled it back to get some dust off when i saw, and heard, a screaming portrait "FILTH! MUDBLOODS! TRATIORS!" the old women screamed. I clamped my hands on my ears trying to shut out some of the noise. Sam quickly closed the curtains and the yelling stopped after a while. The teens, along with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, "What was that!" i yelled.

"My mother, you see in the wizarding world portraits can talk and move around. My mother put a sticking charm on the wall and we can't get her off." Sirius explained.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I'm fine, just, hearing is enhanced and well.."I said

"I understand dear, Im sorry. I should have warned you two." She said. "No, I think I might have a solution." I said turning to the portrait.

I cracked my knuckles and felt my hands and arms go intangible. I grabbed the painting and yanked. It finally released from the wall. "One creaming painting, removed." i said.

My hands returned to solid form. "Blimey Danny! Wish we had you weeks ago!" Ron said. "No problem. Hey what are you going to do with this?" I asked.

"Destroy it, we can't have my mother going off and telling others about the order can we?" Sirius said. "Could I have the honors then? This thing gave me a massive headache." I said.

"Sure" Sirius said. "But how?" "Show me to the roof and I can" I said following Sirius to the roof and setting down the painting. I transformed and turned to the painting. "You sure?" I asked Sirius. "Fire away Danny!" He yelled. I felt my hand light up and created a large eco-ball. I fired at the paining taking out most of it. The rest turned to ash in a minute.

"Amazing! What exactly was that?" Harry asked. "That was my eco-energy. I can from things like ropes, or weapons with it or use it as a beam of destruction!" I laughed evilly and jokingly.

"Can we see some of you powers?" Fred and George asked. "Sure! Which ones?"

"All of them!" The cheered. "Ok. I flew high, turned invisible and shot a couple eco-blasts into the air."

"Cool mate, but a little, whats the word, yawn!" Fred/George said.

"Oh really?" I said. I created a snowball and threw it at both of them. "Hey!" They yelled. I laughed and flew back down.

"Any others?" asked Hermione. "Yes, I can heal, myself and others. I have teleportation." I said teleporting behind her

"Duplication." I said turning into 4 of me. "And a ghostly wail, but that would deafen all of you and drain me." I said.

"Cool, I read very powerful ghosts can take over bodies, is that true?" Hermione asked. I sighed "Yes,its called overshadowing. Ghosts can fly into peoples bodies and control them, still retain some of their powers, and the person would have no memory of the events."

The group looked scared. "Hey, there are signs you can look for! The person will behave abnormally, and have different color eyes." I said and they looked a little calmer after that.

I transformed again and walked over. "Thats amazing man!" the twins said. "We will be getting back at you for that snowball, but we may be calling on your services in the future."

We walked inside and had lunch. Afterwords, we did some more cleaning when I heard Mrs. Weasley scream from another room.

Acting quickly I transformed and flew towards the noise.

**Ohhh! Whats happening! What do you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's P.O.V.

I flew to the sound of the scream. I phased through the walls and found myself in a room with Mrs. Weasley. I looked and saw her crying, pointing her wand at... a dead Ron. He was covered in blood, laying on the floor with empty eyes. But, that was impossible! I just saw Ron op on the roof.

Mrs. Weasley was crying "Ri..Ridikulous!" She chocked out. Then Ron turned into a dead, Ginny. I realized this was some wizarding thing, but I had to help Mrs. Weasley out. The fake dead Ginny then turned into Harry. I pulled Mrs. Weasley away from the scene and stood between her and the dead Harry. He stood up and stared at me with a blank stare, and tilted his head. The then morphed into the thing I feared the most. I saw the large black and white suit with my logo, the fiery white hair and evil red eyes.

"Oh Danny, you really didn't think that little thermos could hold me forever?" He sneered. "No. No. You, you were trapped Clockwork said you couldn't get out! No!" I screamed. At that time, the teens, along with Sam, Tucker, Remus, and Sirius walked in. Sam and Tucker gasped and were frozen in place.

"I am the most powerful ghost in existence! I only bid my time, and you cannot stop me." He laughed evilly. "No, I defeated you once I can do it again!" I yelled.

"How can you? You are already on the course to become me!" He grinned sickly.

"No! I promised! I will NEVER turn into you!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. "Promised? Promised! I am inevitable! I being here you have all ready doomed your friends and family!" He laughed. "No! NO!" I screamed collapsing, tears running down my face, my hand on my ears, trying to shut out the evil laughter.

I looked up and saw Remus yell something and Dan was wearing a pink frilly dress and shoved back into the cupboard.

Sam and Tucker immediately ran towards me. Sam hugged me and whispered how it was ok.

I stood up and looked at the wizards "Are you ok mate?" Ron asked. "What was that?" I asked

"That, Danny, was a boggart. A creature that will turn into your worst fear." Remus explained.

"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked. She still held my arm, making sure I didn't collapse.

"Im fine, its just." I looked down. "You saw your worst fear, its ok Danny." Harry said. "Believe me, boggarts affect me too. They turn into dementors, creatures that suck out all your happiness."

"What was that thing Danny?" Ron asked. "My greatest enemy. The worst battle I ever had, my future self." I said looking down.

"You mean, that was you?" Hermione said. "Yes, but I promised my self I would NEVER turn into him." I said with conviction.

"How is all this possible?" Harry said. "Its a long story." I sighed. I looked at Sam and Tucker and the nodded.

"A while ago, I accidently traveled to the future. I saw my future self. He had turned evil because all my friends and family had died in a accident. He traveled back to ensure his'creation' if you will. he made sure to put everything in place so the accident would happen and I would turn evil. Luckily, Clockwork, the Time-Master, helped me get home to stop him. I fought him and defeated him by sealing him in a Fenton Thermos, a device that can capture ghosts. Once I had defeated him, I rushed to save my family and friends. I was too late. But Clockwork saved them, myself, and the entire future. Evil Dan, as we call him, is still in Clockwork's castle." I said.

"Danny, oh my god" Hermione said. Rushing up and hugged me "I am so sorry"

"Its not your fault. But please don't worry about me. I promised I will never turn into him and I keep my promises." I said.

"We trust you Danny." Harry said. "Thanks, can we just forget about this." i said.

"Sure Danny, lets get out of here." Harry said.

We walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. "So Danny, excited for tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Whats tomorrow?" I said.

"Diagon Alley! We need to go school shopping!" Ron said.

"Dumbledore said he set aside money for you three to get your supplies." Ron said.

"Cool, can't wait!" I said.

**OH! Dark Dan! Diagon Alley! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I was excited, we all were. We walked downstairs and got breakfast. The teens and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were joining us. We walked to the fireplace and were transported to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry explained floo powder travel.

Once we got to Diagon Alley, we were fitted for robes and got a stack of books. Then came the part I was most excited about, wands. We went to Ollivander's Wand shop. We walked in and saw stack, upon, stacks of boxes. "Ahh Hello" said walking out of one of the rows.

"Hi! We were looking for wands." I said. "Of course, lets get started." He said.

pulled a couple wands and we all tried them out. Tucker got a redwood with dragon heartstring, Sam, a chestnut unicorn hair wand. We all laughed when we found out her wand core. When I tried out what seemed like 5 different wands, went into the back and pulled out a very dusty looking box. "I wonder" He muttered

I flicked the black wand with a white handle and green sparks shot out. "Interesting" he said. "What?' i asked

"This particular wand, is made from Arctic White Birch, a very cold weather tree, and its core is a Thestrial tail. That is an animal closly associated with Death." said. "Be careful my boy, I will be looking out for you in the future."

"Ok, um thanks" I said and we left.

After we left Diagon Alley, we had gone home to enjoy a late lunch. Mrs. Weasley said that Dumbledore wanted us to start with the other 5th year students so we would need to be tutored. Hermione started us right away. I picked up Astronmy with no problem, for Sam it was Herbology, and Tucker enjoyed Potions. I guess it was like chemistry to him.

After 2 weeks of tutoring we were almost at 5th year levels.

Dumbledore explained how in year 5 students take the O.W.L. exam, which reminded of the CAT, and made me a little sick to my stomach.

But he said that we would be excused, since we hadn't had wizarding training until 2 weeks ago.

September 1st was fast approaching and I was excited to start wizarding school.

*FLASHFORWARD*

We traveled to King's Cross Station in a magical car, which I guess was like the Thermos, able to pack a lot in a small container. Once we got to the station, said we had to run through the wall between platforms 9&10. I was ok since I had been phasing through things for over a year, but Sam and Tuck look a bit worried.

After the twins had gone through they felt more assured and we followed. The Weasley's had set our trunks and such on the train and we said goodbye.

After the train had departed, me, Sam, Tuck, with Harr, Ron and Hermione, set off to look for a compartment. Once we found an empty one the snack cart rolled around. Harry insisted on buying us everything to try. Tuck and I chowed doen with Harry and Ron, with Sam and Hermione looking disgusted. After I had a couple rather unpleasant beans, 3 goons showed up.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Potter, the prophet says you and Dumbledore are a bunch of loons, I agree, don't you to Crab?" the blond hair boy smirked.

Harry looked ready for a fight "Shut up Malfoy" Harry growled.

"Im not afraid of you Potter" Malfoy sneered. He turned his attention to us. "Oh, new meat on the train, you lot look to old to be first years."

"We are from America" Tucker said "Ya, and I think you should leave." I said standing up.

"Really, I don't think you know who I am. I'm Draco_ Malfoy_!" He yelled.

"And I'm Danny Fenton! Dude, that doesn't mean a thing to me." I said crossing my arms.

"Well you obviously don't know that some families are better than other Fenton. Mine is one of the most prestigious in the wizarding world." Draco said.

"Like I said before. I. Don't. Care. Really, if you are so amazing why do you have two goons at your side. Man thats just weak." I said.

"You just made an enemy today Fenton" He growled. "Whatever" i said sitting back down.

Draco was fumming and he stormed out.

"You are my hero Danny!" Ron said. "It was no big deal. i just don't like bullies." I said

"Man, the look on Draco's face! Priceless!" Ron and Harry were laughing.

"No big deal." i said and the train stopped. We road in carriages. "What are those horses?" i asked.

"You see them too?" Harry said. "ya, they are black and skeletal." i said.

"I can't see them" Hermione, and Ron said. "We can" Tucker and Sam said.

"They are Thestrials, you can only see them if you have seen death." A girl wearing weird glasses said. "Luna Lovegood, I saw my mum die when i was eight."

she said like she was talking about the weather. "I guess cause we deal with ghosts, and you guys saw my accident." I said turning to Sam and Tucker.

"The graveyard" Harry muttered and i remembered what Dumbledore said about last year.

We entered the giant castle and we were left with the other 1st years.

The Great Hall was enormous! The other first years were called up and sorted into the 4 houses by a talking hat. After they were all done Dumbledore announced that 3 students from America would be joining the 5th year class. we all walked up and saw the entire hall's eye son us.

"Fenton, Daniel" Professor McGonagall called i stepped forward and had the hat placed on my head.

_"Hmmm, could you let down your mind barriers please. i would like to sort you in this century." _

_"Woh! Who are you?" I asked "The Sorting Hat, now if you would" He asked_

_"Oh sorry." I let down my shields "Hmm interesting, you are very loyal, but only to those who have earned it. You are smart, but school is if I see correctly, more a time for naps than study. You are cunning, maybe Slytherin. No, I think.._

Gryffindor!

I hopped off the stool and headed towards the gold and red table.

"Foley, Tucker." Tucker walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor as well. "Manson, Samantha." with a couple seconds later "Gryffindor!"

We all sat near Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys" I said.

"Now.." Dumbledore began when a hm hm! interupted him.

A pink toad lady talked about Hogwarts and the Ministry and then sat down. "What was that" i asked after Dumbledore spoke and we began eating.

"That's our new DADA teacher, the ministry in interfering in Hogwarts." Hermione said. i remembered what Harry and Ron said about the ministry denying Voldemort's existance/return.

"Hey I'm Dean Thomas" "Neville Longbottom" "Seamus Finnigin" three other friends introduced themselves.

"Danny Fenton, nice to meet you" I said. "Sam Manson, call me Samantha and you and my boot will get acquainted real fast."

"Tucker Foley, and trust me, you never call her by her full name."

After dinner we headed up to the tower where we would be staying. "Peeves!" Hermione yelled when she was doused with water from a balloon.

"HEHEHE!" Peeves laughed from above us.

"Hey Peeves! Know about the Fentons!" i yelled "Well I'm their SON!"

Peeves turned a new shade of white and flew away as fast as he could. "How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"Ya, no one can control Peeves!" Seamus said. "Well my family, kinda, are ghost hunters." I said rubbing my neck

"They are pretty famous, they are the experts in their field." I said.

"Cool!" The teens said.

Once we reached the portrait Harry said "Nimbulus Mimbletonia" and we entered the common room.

It was prbably the best place to relax, read, or sit by the fire. We headed upstairs to unpack and quickly went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up and put on my wizard robes, which were like a giant dress. I put on my t shirt and jeans on underneath. I walked down to the common room with Tucker, Harry, and Ron. "Hey Sam, Hey Hermione" I said when we got to the common room. "Hey Danny, ready for class?" Hermione said. "Sure" I said. "What's the schedule for today Hermione? Harry asked. "Umm Herbology, Potions, DADA, Astronomy, then Charms and Transfiguration." Hermione said, Dumbledore had promised we would all have the same schedule. "Cool!" I said, I was especially looking forward to Astronomy, with Tucker and Sam looking forward to Potions and Herbology respectively.

We all walked down to the Great Hall when I saw a short, brown hair kid run up to me with a scroll. "Danny Fenton?" He asked looking at me

"Yes?" I said. "This is from Dumbledore" He said handing me the scroll and running off.

"What was that all about?" Sam said "I don't know" I said unrolling the parchment. "Its says Dumbledore wants to introduce Phantom to the school, he doesn't want a scene just in case I have to use my powers." I said.

"Cool!" Ron said. "Hey, you guys go down, I will be there shortly." I said, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down. Tucker and Sam moved into position and covered me as I transformed. I turned invisible "You guys head down, Ill make my entrance in a bit, and save me some breakfast!" I said, flying off.

I flew around, taking in the entire castle. It was amazing! I flew back down and phased through to the Great Hall. I saw everyone at the tables and eating and talking. I flew to Dumbledore and tapped his shoulder. He looked surprised at first, but realized I was there. i whispered "What should I do?" i asked. "You are simply here at my request, for protection." Dumbledore said. He stood up and called the attention of the hall. "Hell everyone, I am sure you are excited for the first day of classes. But there is a new ghost joining us at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said. '

The room erupted in whispers and mutterings. "Yes, yes, its very exciting. But he is not like the ghosts here, he is fully tangible. But I will allow him to introduce himself. Phantom?" Dumbledore said and I turned visible. There was a giant gasp from the Hall.

"Hello everyone!" i said flying past Dumbledore "I'm Phantom" I said

"Hm Hm!" I saw the pink troll Umbridge walk forward "I am sorry to interrupt, but I don't believe the Ministry can allow this."

"Phantom here is a guest and cannot be dismissed without my say so. Even so, he is of no harm to this school, I can assure you that." Dumbledore said, looking at Umbridge.

"Phantom! Is that really you. I heard rumors of your coming here!" I saw 4 silvery ghosts, one very bloody, one shy female, one friar,and another in frilly robes.

"Hi?" I said. "You know him?" Dumbledore asked. "Why yes! Every ghost has heard of the great Phantom! He defeated Pariah Dark! Even though his cruel rule was before all of our times, we are still frighten be the thought of his return. Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington at your service." He said, bowing.

"Pariah Dark?" Umbridge asked. "Yes, he was a really bad ghost king that escaped due to one seriously crazed fruit loop, he invaded my town and I stopped him. It wasn't easy though, I did have some luck." I said rubbing my neck.

"Well I see we have taken us the rest of breakfast." Dumbledore said realizing the quiet Great Hall full of students "Of to class!" He said merrily. Umbridge looked mad but stormed off. I flew over the students heading out "Hey see you guys around!" I yelled flying off.

I flew behind a tapestry and changed. I walked out and caught up to the 'golden trio' and Sam and Tuck.

"Hey guys!" I said, with Tucker handing me a pastry and Sam handing me a banana and orange. "That was.. interesting." Harry said

"Ya, I don't think that Umbridge lady likes me, or Phantom at least." I said, rubbing my neck again.

"Well, on't worry about that, we have Herbology first." Hermione said and we walked off to the greenhouses.

*FLASHFORWARD*

Sam was amazing in Herbology! Professor Sprout said she ha this connection with plants she had rarely seen in students. During class, most of the gossip I overheard was about Phantom, and the whole Daily Prophet matter with Harry and Dumbledore.

We had walked out of Herbology and headed to the Dungeons for Potions. Ron was complaining about having it with the Slytherins, but I couldn't blame him, most of them seemed like bullies and jerks.

We walked in and sat down. Then Snape walked in "Hello, today we will be starting with the Draught of Peace, I will not be taking anything less than an outstanding in my N.E.W.T. class. I want bottles on my desk at the end of class."

I sighed, I was alright in our Potion lessons with Hermione but not as good as Tucker. I pulled out my book and started looking over the ingredient list. My heart stopped when I saw one of the last ingredients. _Blood Blossoms._

Tucker and Sam saw it too and looked at me with concern. "What is it Fenton?" Snape asked walking over to us. "You look like you have been run over by a bus."

"Umm Sir, I can't make this potion." I said. "Why not?" Snape sneered. "I'm allergic to Blood Blossoms, can't touch them." I said.

"Can't touch a flower Fenton?" Draco sneered.

"Then have Foley put yours in, I can't make an exception because you will get a rash." Snape said walking off. I turned pale. Tucker carefully got out the Blood Blossoms, chopped them up and put them in all 3 cauldrons before they could effect me.

"Thanks, dude" I said "No problem" Tucker said, turning back to his book. I went to pick up my next ingredient when I felt a burning on my hand.

I looked down and saw the bright red of a blood blossom, Tucker had missed one. I cursed Snape before the pain was shooting up my arm, then my entire body. I fell to the floor screaming.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled. "What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"Its the Blood Blossom! He accidentally tocuhed one! We need to get him out of here!" Sam yelled, picking me up by the shoulder with Tucker taking the other side.

"He needs to go to the Hospital wing!" Hermione said. "Fine, Potter, show them the way." Snape said heading back to the head of the class.

My body felt on fire, it felt like that curse that Death Eater cast on me back home. I screamed, tears runing out of my eyes, hoping the pain would end. I felt Sam and Tucker running with me under there shoulders.

"Madam Pomfrey! Help Danny, he's having an allergic reaction to Blood Blossoms!" Harry yelled as we burst throught the doors.

"Oh dear, lay him down here." She motioned them and they laid me down on a bed, the fire was sill rampant across my body.

"Help him!" Sam said, I saw her tearing up. "Here, drink this." I felt cool metal on my lips and drank the ice cold liquid. I felt the pain starting to die away.

"Thank you." I croaked. "Dear, I want t keep you here until I am sure your reaction has subsided." Madame Pomfrey said. I sat up rubbing my head.

"I feel ok now" I said. "You sure Danny?" Sam asked.

"Im fine now" I said standing up. "Well, if anything else happens come right here." Madame Pomfrey said, walking back to her office.

We walked out of the hospital wing and Hermione and Ron were standing outside. "Danny! Man that was not a pretty sight back there." Ron said, Hermione elbowing him in the side.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, clutching his arm. "I'm fine, Blood Blossoms are a natural anti-ghost weapon, if left for a long period of time, it could destroy a ghost." i said.

"Oh my! Danny!" Hermione exclaimed her hand flying up to her mouth. "I am so sorry, you should tell Dumbledore the next time you see him.

"I'm fine, lets head to DADA" i said and we walked to the DADA room.

Once we got there we all sat down, took out out books and wands. Harry said Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the most important classes we could take. Professor Umbridge walked in "Ordinary Wizarding Levels, O.W.L. This year you will be tested now put away those wands, you won't be needing them in here."

Hermione's hand shot up "Professor, we won't be using magic in here?"

"Why would you use magic? Are you expecting to be attacked in my classroom." Umbridge mocked.

"Well, how are we supposed t defend ouselves?" Harry said. "Why on earth would you need to defend youselves?" Umbridge asked, her eyes slightly narrowing at Harry. "Oh I don't know, maybe because Lord Voldemort is back!" The room gasped and Umbridge looked like she wanted to break something.

"That. is. a. lie." She said, still trying to be cheery. "No its not! I saw him come back!" Harry yelled. "Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said. Harry looked ready to pounce on her but Hermione stopped him "Its not worth it" She whispered.

Thats when another hand shot up "Professor, could you tell us about Phantom then?" I saw Neville ask.

"Phantom, is a new ghost at the castle. Now let us continue with chapter one." Umbridge said, starting to look annoyed.

"But we already no that, i mean why is he solid, and why is he here? Um Professor." Neville asked. "Phantom has been invited by Dumbledore, I am not going to teach you something that is not in our curriculum! Now in chapter 1..." Umbridge said, looking really annoyed now.

After class Harry looked ready to punch someone. "I can't believe her!" Harry yelled. Hermione also looked concerned "I mean how are we supposed to prepare for our O.W.L.'s now!"

We walked to Astronomy, and that helped clear my mind for a while. We headed to lunch after that then Charms and after we went to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall walked in and began talking about the transformations we would need to prefore for our O.W.L.'s when Dean's hand shot up.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked. "Could you tell us about Phantom?" He asked.

McGonagall sighed. "He is a special type of ghost, and has man powers. In being solid, that is because he is a special ghost called a halfa. They are very powerful and there are only three that we know of, and that Phantom has told us about. He was requested by Dumbledore to help guard the school. DOes that answer your questions?" She asked.

"Thank you Professor" Dean said.

"Good, now..."McGonagall continued and after class we headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Ohhh Hope you guys like it! Next time we will see the creation of the DA and maybe some villans!**

**Please Review! (no flames please) Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I was able to finish my psychology project early! So here we go! Please review! (no flames please) I know I am going a little off book with this story, but I feel this is necessary to continue the story. I love Harry Potter and have no ill will towards it! Please review!**

**And to cartoonlover 1 Thanks for being #1! (literally, you are the first to review!) you asked and I decided to make some time and get his chapter done! **

Danny's P.O.V.

We were at dinner with me, Tuck, and Ron packing away the food. It wouldn't be so unusual if Harry wasn't pushing around his mashed potatoes or mash as they call it around with his fork.

"Harry, its ok Umbridge is a complete troll! No, literally, i think she is part troll!" I said, trying to cheer Harry up.

"I can't believe people are just going to go around unprepared and unaware of whats going on! The ministry is actually helping Voldemort!" Harry said.

"And what about our O.W.L.'s!" Hermione complained, "How are we supposed to pass if we don't use magic!"

Harry just looked more and more mad as he thought about it. "We need to fight back" I said and everyone turned to me with surprise "How?" Harry asked

"I don't know, how do you get back at someone in the wizarding world? But at least for regular people you give them he exact opposite of what they want. Drives them insane every time." I said and Hermione's eyes lit up "I think I may have something! Tell everyone that believes Harry and hates Umbridge to meet us at the Hog's Head the next Hogsmead visit in 2 weeks!"

"Ok, um why?" Ron said "Just trust me" Hermione said "I need to do some research" she said and got up and left.

"Ok, I don't really know anyone so I guess it will be up to you two" I said pointing at Harry and Ron with my fork and then taking another bite of heavenly meatloaf.

"Ok, but I wonder what she is planning." Harry said looking off, deep in thought. I was on my 3rd plate, 'hey a ghost metabolism is really high!' when I heard an explosion. Everyone started running outside and onto the grounds.

I looked up and saw the green and metal ghost firing missiles at the castle, but the magical protection held. I felt the cold breath mist come out my mouth like a burp. 'ugghh duh!' I thought to myself!

"I know you are here ghost child!" He yelled. Sam and Tucker turned to me and I nodded I ran back, against the crowd, until I found a tapestry and transformed. I quickly flew up and grabbed the thermos from my dorm and phased through the wall and flew at Skulker.

"Where is he! Come out now whelp and I may spare these pathetic humans!" Skulker yelled. "Looking for me!" I yelled and everyone turned around. "Finally! Though you could escape from me!? The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" He yelled. I yawned. "Ya,ya Skulker can we just skip the part of you wanting my pelt and get to me kicking you metal butt back to the ghost zone." I said and cracked my knuckles.

"Your pelt will rest a the foot of my belt ghost child!" Skulker yelled and charged. I flew straight a him he got in the first shot, sending me back and making my jaw ache. I charged up my hands and shot 3 beams at him then creating and eco-ball to throw at him. He dodged one, but not the other 2 blasts and the eco-ball hit him square in the chest. Skulker regrouped and shot a couple missiles at me. I flew around the first, phased through the second, but the thrid went off next to me and sent me falling to the ground.

My fall had created a little mini crater. I slowly got up, rubbing my head, and turned to see the shocked faces of the students and professors. I nodded and waved then flew back up at Skulker.

"Lets just end this!" I yelled flying at him at my top speed 215 mph, arms extended hitting him in the jaw sending him reeling. I grabbed Skulker by the back part f his armor "How did you find me" I growled, my other hand glowing "I am the greatest hunter! And Walker still want you! He has a big reward to whoever captures you!" Skulker said.

I lifted the thermos "Bye, bye, Skulker!" I said, allowing my eco-energy flow into the thermos, powering it up. The beam of light shot out and started sucking Skulker in. "I will have your pelt one day ghost child!" He yelled, sucked into the thermos. "Ya, whatever metal head." I said floating down.

I saw the professors and students staring at me, most with mouths a gap. "Um Hi, again. Sorry about that Dumbledore. Skukler must have been able to track me here." I said rubbing my neck.

"Thats alright my dear boy, i thank you for protecting this school." Dumbledore said. "Protected!" I heard a shrill voice cry out. I groaned. "Dumbledore, this ghost has deliberately brought danger to this school! He must be asked to leave now." Umbridge said crossing her arms, looking at me with disgust.

"I don't think that's your call to make. Dumbledore asked me to be here and I will stay as long as this school needs me. Besides, like you could capture me and force me to leave." I smirked also crossing my arms.

"Is that a threat!?" Umbridge said her voice rising. "No, but you may want to watch your step around me. I will protect this school from whatever or whoever threatens it. "I said.

"Sorry again Dumbledore, I'll try to make less damage next time." I said "Next time!?" Umbridge looked about to loose it. "Ya, sorry again, maybe we should talk in your office." I said.

"Yes. Everyone! Back to your dorms!" He said and all the students began shuffling back in Sam, Tuck, Harry and Ron, lagged a bit but I nodded and they continued to the common room. I flew up "see you there! i jut need to check and see if there are any other ghosts around here." Dumbledore nodded and started to walk inside with the other professors.

I flew around and didn't see or feel anything with my ghost sense. I can't release Skulker or he will tell every villain where I am, and I don't have a portal any way.

I flew to Dumbledore's tower and phased through. I saw Dumbledore behind his desk with Professor McGonagall and Snape at his side. My heart dropped when I saw Umbridge there. "Why is she here?" I whined.

"I am the High inquisitor and have the right to be at these types of meetings." She said , unfolding a sheet of paper, with multiple stamps an signatures.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry Danny, my hands are tied. Now, let us discuss the matter at hand. Shall we?" Dumbledore said, trying to keep the mood cheery.

"Well, that was Skulker, the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'" I said, doing my best impersonation. "He has been hunting me for over a year now trying to get my pelt" I shuttered and so did Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. "Ya, he sees me a prey cause I am different and has gotten his metal butt beaten trying to capture me. He was also kinda sent here by Walker, another ghost that hates my guts." I rubbed my neck "You see Walker is the self appointed warden of the ghost zone. With rules about everything! He makes most of them up as he goes along anyway! I and a couple other ghosts were able to escape him and he made it his personal vendetta to try and imprison me. He even tried to turn, and kinda did, the town against me! But now he has set out a reward on my head, but the ghosts that even get out of the ghost zone and find me i should be able to handle." i said. Dumbledore nodded but Umbridge looked outraged.

"You brought a criminal to Hogwarts!" Umbridge said. "Hey! I was minding my own business the first time and then trying to get back a present that was accidentally lost in the ghost zone!" I said.

"How long would your sentence have been?" McGonagall asked. "Well before it was like 1,000 years. Now I think its up to about.." i said counting my fingers "23,000. Ya,he really doesn't like me!" I laughed a bit.

Umbridge still looked mad "What is this ghost zone you have been taking about?"

"Its a world, parallel to our own, really creepy. Every ghost pretty much lives there or has a haunt in the human world. Its full of all these doors and floating islands. The doors can lead you to one ghost's lair. The entire place is pretty much one big green swirling mess." I said. Umbridge still looked peeved. "Dumbledore, this ghost is a danger to the school.." she began to say and I interrupted her.

"Hey, i will defend this school. There hasn't been a ghost out there I haven't been able to handle yet!" I said puffing out my chest a bit.

Dumbledore nodded. "Is there anything you would need? Maybe we can provide some assistance?" Dumbledore said. "Well, if i can get my hands on some modern tech I can MAYBE build a ghost shield, but I can't promise much." I said, shaking my head.

"Very well, now head off young Danny. If you need anything just ask." Dumbledore said smiling. I saluted and flew off. I flew around the school for a while. It has been forever since I have been able to do my flyovers. I look around and don't see anyone. I fly up high and transform, falling to earth. I wait till I am about 100 ft from the ground and transform again. I do think for a while then flying back into the castle and transforming behind a tapestry. I walked up to the Fat Lady portrait and walked into the common room.

"Danny!" Sam said catching me in a big hug. I blushed as it probably lasted a bit too long. "Man! Phantom tonight was on fire!" Dean said. "Did you see how he took out that one ghost!"

"And Umbridge! Man!"

"Phantom was so unbelievable!"

"I hope we get to see him soon!"

I heard all the conversations about Phantom ranging from wondering about his background, to his powers, and other things. I smiled a bit sitting down in between Sam and Tucker on one of the couches in front of the fire.

"So Hermione whats this big idea you have?" I asked. "Later" She whispered and when pretty much everyone had gone to bed, she began.

"Well i thought about what you and Harry where saying and thought if she won't teach us, we will!" She whispered. "Brilliant!" Ron said a little bit to loud, which resulted in a well placed hit on the back of the head from Hermione.

"Awesome!" I said, whispering this time "But how are we going to do this?" Harry said. "Well, we need people, a teacher, and a place. The people we can maybe recruit, but the teacher and the place, well. I was hoping you would teach, Harry" She said.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry said "You have the most experience!" Hermione said. "I'm not very good at teaching." Harry said looking down.

"We can help, we have been fighting ghosts for over a year now! And I am sure Phantom would be glad to pitch in too" I winked.

"Ok, but we need to figure out a place." Harry said. "Lets get to that later" I yawned "Fighting Skulker took it out of me"

"Lets all get to bed" Hermione said and we all went upstairs and promptly fell asleep.

*2 WEEKS LATER*

We were heading to Hogsmead! Everyone was super exited but we wouldn't be seeing much of the town. We had a meeting to attend. Hermione lead us to the Hogshead, a decreped bar with only one other person and the barkeep in there.

We walked in and Hermione set up a quill and parchment. People started to pour in filling the bar for probably the first time in years. Once it looked like everyone who was coming was here Hermione stood up. "We are all here because we need to know how to fight.. Voldemort." She chocked out.

"Umbridge and the Ministry won't teach us. We need to form this group so we can be prepared to defend ourselves." Hermione said.

"But what if Voldemort isn't back?" Seamus said. "I mean no one really knows what happened that night." he said and Harry stood up.

"If you are here so you can hear me tell you what happened that night, you can just leave. I fought Voldemort and barely escaped with my life." He said and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder

"Yes, and we need that experience. Thats why we are forming Dumbledore's Army." She said proudly, I smilied too I came up with the name in the middle of the night and was pretty proud of myself.

People shuffled a bit and then started heading up to the front. We got almost 25 signatures! Hermione explained as people were signing and handing them an enchanted galleon. "This will turn hot and vibrate when we are about to have a meeting. We will send word where the first meeting will be soon."

Walking back, most of us split off to avoid suspicion. "We need a place to practice" Hermione said.

"Forbidden Forest?"

"No, to dangerous."

"Maybe an old classroom?"

"No, to risky"

"How about i fly around tonight to see if there are any secret rooms we can use?" I volunteered.

"Sure, that will be perfect!" Hermione said. "What if someone betrays us though?" Ron said "I jinxed the parchment, trust me NO one will want to tell." Hermione smiled.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I had been flying around for over an hour, I had a couple places in mind, but none seemed right. I was on the 7th floor, pacing. I was thinking 'I need to find a place where we can practice' untill the 3rd time I passed the wall a door appeared!

I walked inside and gasped! It was perfect! I quickly figured out the secret of the room and flew back to bed.

The next morning I rushed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sam, and Tucker to the corridor and showed them. "The Room of Requirement" Hermione explained.

We decided to contact the others and set the next meeting for 1 week from next Saturday.

**Sooooooo... Hope you guys like it! i hope to update soon! Please review! i know i went a little off book with the HP story line but I feel the addition of DP and the crew would have changed it. I love HP and DP and have ever since they first came out! Please no flames! **

**Next time will be the first DA meeting! :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
